


Wrapped Up With A Red Bow

by Greens



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greens/pseuds/Greens
Summary: Jamie is upset when he is unable to find the perfect Christmas gift for Claire.





	Wrapped Up With A Red Bow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaeveBran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/gifts).



> For MaeveBran. Happy Yuletide!!! I hope you enjoy:)

There had never been so much snow for as long as Jamie could remember. The white flakes were coming down so quickly and in such volume that it was difficult at times to see even the hand in front of his face.  This, however, made no difference to Jamie Fraser, for he was a man on a mission.  He had searched high and low for what seemed like years for the perfect Christmas gift for Claire. In actuality, it had only been several months, but none the less it felt like an eternity.  No matter what he found, it was simply never good enough. Nothing was fine enough, or fancy enough for his love.

 

Jamie had even resorted to enlisting others to help him. Some, he knew, others, knew Claire. But no matter whom it was that Jamie sent off on the mission, each person returned with an item of little to no importance. Now, with Christmas quickly coming up upon them, Jamie was running out of time.  After today, he would need to resign himself to the fact that nothing he did would be good enough.

 

To make matters worse, the abundance of snow was making getting around nearly impossible. Jamie was plodding through the streets, checking shops and vendors. He hoped, with each encounter that something would be different than the time before.  It never was.  It was pointless and Jamie was beginning to resign himself to that heartbreaking fact. 

 

He wrapped his arms around himself tightly, in an attempt to brace against the cold. The wind whipped and blew the frigged little ice crystals into his face.  He blinked his eyes, feeling blinded as he plodded along. The accumulating snow crunched under his feet as he came down heavily on the cobbled street.

 

Through the blinding white, a figure approached him. The boy had his hands under his armpits for warmth and squinted to see the taller, older man in front of him.

 

“I have searched all over, mi’lord” Fergus spoke over the sound of the wind whistling through the street.  “I have not been able to find anything for mi’lady. I tried…”

 

Jamie’s shoulders dropped. “Aye” he sighed. “It is alright, lad.” He could just barely see the disappointment of the boy’s face. “Ye did not disappoint me. Dinna fash. Ye did all ye could and I am grateful.”  The wind gusted again, blowing them about. “We need to head back,” Jamie said, “before we freeze to death out here.”

 

Fergus nodded and Jamie put an arm around him, steering him back towards the big house.  Jamie’s staff was waiting for his return and ushered him inside. They both shook the snow from their hair and clothes. They kicked off their boots and the wet garments were taken away by the staff.  They were led to the fireplace and Jamie snagged a blanket for himself and one for Fergus.

 

“Thank you, mi’lord” the boy said with a shiver. He wrapped the warm cloth around himself and moved closer to the fire. His fingers and toes burned as the heat began to thaw them.  Droplets of water rolled off the tips of his hair and plopped to the floor, making a handful of tiny little puddles which threatened to stain the wood.

 

The boy looked over at Jamie with wide eyes. “What will you do now, mi’lord?” he asked curiously. “There is no more time. Tomorrow is Christmas Day and you haven’t gotten anything for mi’lady.”

 

Jamie sighed again and tunneled his fingers back through his wet hair. “Aye…” he said. “I wanted something bonny for Claire but…” He shook his head. He was out of ideas.  “I guess we should just go to bed.” he continued. 

 

Fergus nodded. “Yes mi’lord” he agreed and wrapped the blanket tighter around himself. “Goodnight, mi’lord.”

 

“Good night Fergus” Jamie nodded, letting the boy go before heading up to bed himself.

 

Claire was already curled up beneath the covers. She was fast asleep and not even Jamie’s weight on his side of the bed caused her to stir. He lay down beside her and gazed at the back of her head. He wanted to reach out and touch her, but managed to show some restraint. He let her sleep.

 

>>>>>> 

 

By the time the sun rose in the morning, the snow had stopped and the wind had calmed. With the exception of the white powder on the ground outside, there was no indication that there had even been a storm the night before.

 

Jamie was awake first, simply lying in bed, watching as Claire stretched and yawned. She rolled over to face him and smiled.  “Good morning” she smiled and brushed her fingers though his hair. “Merry Christmas.”  


“Merry Christmas, Sassenach” Jamie replied.

 

Claire noticed the subtle distress in his eyes.  “What is it?” she asked, caressing his cheek. “Something’s bothering you. What is it?”

 

“It’s…” Jamie rolled onto his back. “Oh, Sassenach. I wanted verra much to find ye something bonny for Christmas. I searched but… there is nothing. I couldna find anything to give ye.”

 

Claire laughed softly.

 

“Ye’re laughing at me?” Jamie asked.

 

“No,” she smiled, resting a hand on his chest.  “Oh Jamie, don’t you know that I don’t need a present?  You don’t need to get me anything. You’ve already given me the greatest gift. ”

 

Jamie turned his head to meet her eye to eye.  “I dinna give you anything” he said.

 

“You… give me something every day” Claire kissed him squarely on the lips. “You give me yourself. You give me your love.”

 

“It’s no bonny trinket” Jamie said. “Something I can wrap up in a red bow…”

 

“I don’t need something fancy” Claire smiled. “I am so happy. So very, very happy with you. Oh Jamie, you are all I need. You are all I ever need.”

 

Jamie smiled at this, flipping her onto her back and hovering over Claire to kiss her deeply. “Ye truly mean that, Sassneach.” he said, meeting her eyes. It was like gazing into her soul.

 

Her lips connected with his again with a soft hum. “Mmmhmm” she smiled and pulled him down against her.  “But if you are so intent on that bow… I could think one thing we could do with it.”


End file.
